


Memories

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Losing someone in a way, Separations, going into a different direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to siblings out there in this world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

My memories are what I have left,  
and a lesson I will not forget.

The time has come when time is no more  
and all that's left was once before.

The memories so dear and true,  
those memories of me and you.

Although we fell and stumbled at times,  
all those hills were necessary climbs. 

All the times when your heart shined through,   
Are the greatest memories I have of you.

I will always remember you, brother of mine  
in my heart I will keep you, so I will be fine.

I will go forward with my head up high,  
it might be hard, I cannot lie.

But in my heart you will be,  
moving forward, you with me.


End file.
